


Santo Iker

by bluemadridista



Series: Transfer Tragedies [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, a break in the sadness of this series, i really miss iker, to help us all smile when we just cry all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano comes to see Iker, and talk about the transfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santo Iker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr earlier, and someone sent a message to me that said this fic was the first thing that made her smile and laugh since Iker left. That meant the world to me, and I really hope it will help all of you as well. I love you all. <3 x

“Is it true?” Cristiano demanded.

“Please say no,” James added, shoving his boyfriend out of the way, and rushing into Iker’s house. He looked like a sad little puppy.

Iker sighed, and rubbed his temples. “It is, James. I’m sorry.”

James stood frozen in the doorway, unable to move anything but his trembling lip. Cristiano grabbed James’ upper arms, and moved him aside. He stepped in, and kicked the door closed behind him.

“How the hell is this true?” he asked, curling his arms around James’ shoulders, and hugging him tightly from behind. “You’re the greatest player at Madrid!” Cristiano paused for a moment. “Well, I’m the greatest, but you’re a close second.”

Iker’s brow furrowed, but he just laughed. “Thanks, Cris… I think.”

“You know what I mean, Iker. You _are_ Madrid.”

“Yeah, Capi.” James pouted.

“I know, trust me. It wasn’t my choice, really. You should know that. Don’t think this is what I want.”

“What will we do without you next season?” James’ lip trembled harder.

“You’ll be okay. You’ve got the best player in the world still on the squad…” Iker clapped Cristiano on the shoulder.

“He has a good point,” Cristiano joked.

James pulled out of his boyfriend’s grip, and slapped his arm. “No! You might be a great player, but we need a captain.”

“Sergio will be your captain, James.”

James crossed his arms over his chest. “He gets too many cards to be a captain.”

“That’s the love of his life you’re talking about,” Cristiano warned.

“He does get a lot of cards, but he has captained Madrid before. He is Madrid as well. He will make me proud, and he will lead you well.”

James nodded, seemingly convinced by his captain’s words. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“As much as I can be, I suppose,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Sergio was just here. That helped a lot.”

“Where did he go? He should still be here,” Cristiano growled.

“I appreciate your sudden protectiveness, but it’s unwarranted. He will be back soon. He went to buy some food. He’s cooking dinner for me.”

“That’s so sweet, and romantic!” James gushed. “Cris doesn’t cook for me…”

“I might not cook for you, but why don’t you tell Iker where we had dinner last night?”

Iker looked to James, brow arched. “Paris,” James grumbled.

“Paris… We made a special stop off in _Paris_ , so James could eat dinner and see the Eiffel Tower. I guess I could have stayed home, and cooked something though.” Cristiano shrugged his shoulders.

James elbowed him in the side. “Stop that! It was lovely, and romantic. I’m just saying. Sergio is being really sweet to Iker.”

“Iker, you might have to watch your boyfriend around mine. I think he has a crush.”

James’ entire face blushed deep red. “I do not! Iker, I swear!”

“Cris, stop teasing him. You might have to watch your boyfriend finding a new boyfriend if you keep that up.”

“Ah, Iker… What will I do without you here to keep me in line?”

Iker laughed. “I could never do that really well anyway, so I’m guessing you won’t be too bad off.”

Cristiano laughed, but his laughter soon faded. He released James and moved toward Iker. His long arms wrapped around his captain’s back, and he hugged him tight. “Joking aside, I will miss you, capi,” he whispered to him.

Iker rubbed his back, and hugged him tight. “I’ll miss you too, Cris.” He patted his back. “Why don’t you and James stay for dinner?”

Cristiano pulled away. “Oh, no. We couldn’t. You and Sergio need the time alone together right now. We should get together before you move off to my homeland though.” He smiled. “I can teach you some Portuguese, if you like.”

Iker laughed. “That might be helpful actually.”

“Your most important phrase will probably be: Eu preciso Cola Cao.”

Iker laughed. “My precious Cola Cao?” He guessed.

Cristiano laughed loudly. “No… I need Cola Cao. I’m not sure you’ll find it there.”

“Sergio will bring me a case.”

“So sweet,” James chimed in.

“Sweeter than flying someone to Paris?”

“You didn’t fly anywhere.” He crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes at Cristiano.

Iker watched them, smiling. He would truly miss them, and his other friends on the team.

Cristiano dipped in and kissed James’ lips quickly. “I’ll buy you a case of Cola Cao, if you think it’s so sweet, baby.”

James rolled his eyes, but giggled. “Shut up, Crissy.”

“How do you say that?” Iker interjected. “How do I ask if I can buy a case?”

Cristiano shook his head. “You have a problem, santo.”

“What?”

“You’re addicted to a chocolate drink, that’s what.”

“No… Santo.”

“Oh, well, that’s what they’ll call you there. San Iker will become _Santo Iker_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments. They make my day, I promise you. We're all so sad lately, and these are so hard to write. I really love hearing from you. It brightens my days. xx


End file.
